Remember it!
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Harapan Tear untuk menyampaikan perasaannya saat Luke kembali hanyalah harapan kosong ketika Luke kembali tanpa ingatannya saat berpetualang bersama Tear dan team.


**Remember It!**

**Disclaimer : Tales of The Abyss is not mine T^T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : K+**

**Summary : Harapan Tear untuk menyampaikan perasaannya saat Luke kembali hanyalah harapan kosong ketika Luke kembali tanpa ingatannya saat berpetualang bersama Tear dan team.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, kurang romance, asemeneh, agak keluar alur, alur kilat, de es be**

Kini, gadis pirang itu tenggelam dalam pelukan pangerannya "Kukira kau takkan kembali dan meninggalkan kami semua ..." ucapnya.

"Natalia ..." Pemuda itu-Luke-mengusap kepala gadis di pelukannya.

"Aku senang kau kembali dengan selamat!" Guy mendekat ke arah dua sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku ..."

"Luke!" Teriak Anise sembari memeluk salah satu tangan Luke

Dengan polosnya Luke berkata "Siapa Kau?"

"Kau tak mengenalku? Kejam!" Anise membuang muka.

"Sudahlah Anise, mungkin Luke tak mengenalmu hanya karena wajahmu yang sulit diingat ..." Ujar Jade.

"Kolonel ..." Anise mengembungkan pipi-nya.

"Aku juga tidak kenal kau ..." Luke menunjuk Jade.

"Apa?!" Jade juga syok. Sedangkan Anise hanya menyeringai kemenangan.

"Tuan Luke~ Mieu~" Mieu mendekat ke Luke.

"Binatang macam apa kau?"

Tear mendekat "Kau ... mengingatku? Jika kau mengingat kau berjanji pada seseorang, berarti kau mengingatku 'kan?" Tear berusaha menunjukan senyum penuh pengharapan.

Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah harapan kosong "Maaf, tapi aku juga tak mengenalmu ..."

**Tear's Pov**

Oh, rasanya ingin terjun ke ngarai tanpa dasar saat Luke mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengenalku. Mengapa? Yulia, apa yang aku lakukan hingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Ia ... tak mengingatku setelah semua yang telah kita lakukan bersama ...

"Luke! Jangan seperti itu! Mereka ini teman kita, Jade, Anise, Mieu, Tear ..." Ucap Natalia yang berusaha membela kami semua.

Luke hanya menggeleng kecil "Aku tidak ingat! Yang aku ingat hanya kau dan Guy! Dan bahwa aku yang telah membebaskan Lorelei, aku anak dari Duke Fabre, dan ... aku ingat aku punya janji dengan seseorang disini, tapi aku tak mengingat orang itu!"

Jade menaruh tanganya di pundak Natalia "Natalia, lupakanlah. Lambat laun ia juga akan mengingatnya"

Semua kembali naik ke tartarus. Kecuali aku.

Luke menoleh padaku "Hei, Kau tidak ikut kami?"

"Baiklah" Aku pun ikut mereka ke tartarus.

.

.

Aku hanya menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapanku. Angin semilir menerbangkan rambutku. Kini aku sedang bersandar di pinggiran tartarus.

Di sudut lain, kulihat Natalia dan Luke sedang berbincang-bincang akrab.

Aku? Hanya di temani Mieu mungkin.

"Tear-san~ Ada apa? Mieu~" tanya Cheagle yang dominan dengan warna biru di depanku ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa ..."

Mulut bisa berbohong, namun hatiku tetap sakit.

Kudengar samar-samar percakapan antara Luke dan Natalia.

"Hei, Bagaimana dengan pertunangan kita?" tanya Natalia dengan wajah tersenyum.

"A,aku tidak tau! Tanya saja pada paman!" Luke mengelak dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

Sial, setelah lupa padaku, ia ingin melanjutkan pertunanganya dengan Natalia? Bajingan! Lebih baik aku tak mengenalnya!

Apa yang kupikirkan saat ia kembali? Mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya? Dia bahkan tak mengingatku, untuk apa aku mengingatnya? Menyesal aku mencintainya!

Tapi, aku memang mencintainya ...

Tidak! Setelah Tartarus berhenti di Daath, kupastikan semua perasaan ini hilang! Aku ini seorang tentara, tak mempunyai keluarga. Singkirkan perasaanmu dan fokuskan pikiranmu! Aarrrggh! Aku tak yakin apa dapat melupakannya ...

Dia cinta pertamaku ...

**Normal Pov**

"Tear, bisa kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu? Aku sangat bosaaaaan~" Anise menghampir Tear dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Tentu, apapun yang kau minta ..." Tear duduk. Anise pun ikut duduk dengan Mieu. Tear mulai bernyanyi.

.

.

"Aku bertemu denganmu pada usia 16 tahun dan jatuh kedalam cinta seratus tahun ...

Di bawah bunga Sakura yang jatuh perlahan-lahan ...

Di bukit terjal aku berlari dan lewati untuk bertemu denganmu ...

Bayangan kita di sudut taman tidak berubah ...

Kamu dan aku dan keindahan bunga sakura kembali setelah terombang-ambing oleh angin ...

Seolah- olah aku bangun dari mimpi panjang, aku menatap langit merah muda ...

Sebuah janji yang dibuat di bawah bunga sakura "Mari kita datang lagi kesini tahun depan"

Kita memiliki banyak waktu tapi janji itu tak terpenuhi ...

Kamu - ..." nyanyian Tear terpotong oleh Luke.

"Hei, suaramu indah ... boleh aku ikut mendengarkan?" tanyanya.

Anise angkat bicara "Heh! Untuk apa kau kemari, Tuan pelupa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarkannya bernyanyi !" sanggah Luke.

Tear berdiri dari duduknya "Setidaknya, ingatlah dulu nama orang yang berjanji denganmu sebelum kau dengarkan nyanyiannya!" Tear pun meninggalkan Luke.

.

.

Tak terasa, tartarus sampai di Daath.

**Tear's Pov**

Saatnya aku berpisah dengannya. Dengan Luke Fone Fabre ...

Terlalu berat untuk melangkahkan kakiku keluar tartarus. Ingin rasanya ikut mereka ke Baticul, namun hatiku akan lebih terasa sakit jika aku ikut mereka ...

"Tear, kita sudah sampai di Daath, kau mau turun disini?" suara Guy terdengar dari depan pintu sebuah kamar dimana aku berada.

"I,iya! Tunggu sebentar!" aku mengambil tombakku.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihatnya di depan kamarku dengan tatapan menyesal.

Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Tunggu! Pandangan menyesal? Apa ia mengingatku?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar.

Ia menatapku dengan iris hijau-nya "Aku minta maaf! Aku memang tak mengingatmu, tapi ... aku ..."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Air mata mulai membasahi wajahku dan baju-nya.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya. Tangisan yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan pada orang lain. Hanya dia. hanya dia seorang yang mengetahui tangisanku.

Ia memelukku, tangan pahlawannya mengusap rambut panjangku "Jika kau tidak kuat, katakan saja ... jangan berpura-pura kuat ..."

"Tak apa jika kau tak mengingatku ..." ucapku yang mulai menyeka air mata.

"Tapi cobalah untuk terus mengingat ini ..." Aku menciumnya, kami berciuman.

"Mungkin aku memang tak mengingatmu, tapi aku ingat janjiku dan tangisanmu ... juga - ..."

"- ... Perasaanku padamu ..."

Aku kembali memeluknya. Tapi ini saatnya aku kembali.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Luke melambaikan tangan pada Tear yang sudah menginjakkan kaki di tanah Daath.

"Jaa~ Tear-san! Mieu~"

"Bye Tear~"

Semua pun melambaikan tangan pada Tear.

Tear kembali melambaikan tangan pada mereka, hingga Luke berteriak "TEAAAAAAAR ! ! AKU MENGINGATMUU! ! ! AKU AKAN SELALU MENGINGATMU! ! !"

"AKU JUGA LUKEE! ! !"

Tartarus sudah pergi jauh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luke ..." ucap Tear Lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tear ..."

**-TAMAT-**

**A/N : **Hahaha ... romance-nya kurang ... =o= gomennasai~

Fic iseng, jadi sengaja gak mau panjang-panjang~ hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang~

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca~

Mohon komentar dan review-nya ya! =))


End file.
